ford_rangerfandomcom-20200214-history
SVT Lightning
The SVT Lightning is a high-performance version of the Ford F-150, released by Ford's Special Vehicle Team (SVT) division. First Generation Introduced for MY1993, the SVT Lightning competed against the Chevrolet 454SS, primarily as an effort to enhance the sporty, personal-use image of the Ford F-Series pickup. SVT tuned the handling in collaboration with world-champion driver Jackie Stewart. Powered by a 5.8-Litre V8, the Lightning shared its basic structure with the F-150, but many modifications were made to the suspension and the frame to improve the handling. A special version of the 351 Windsor engine, also known as the 5.8L, was installed in the SVT Lightning. GT-40 heads were used, as well as alluminum alloy pistons. These modifications increased response, output, and durability. The engine was also fitted with stainless steel "shorty" headers. The E4OD automatic transmission was standard, a manual transmission was not available. The rear differential was a 4.10:1 limited slip. The suspension was upgraded with front and rear anti-roll bars, and the rear springs were upgraded and given "rubber snubber" tips, that acted to control rear wheel hop during hard acceleration. To enhance the Lightning's chassis, frame rails from the 4x4 F-250 were installed, increasing rigidity. A stock SVT Lightning could achieve .88 Gs on the skid pad, while retaining all the hauling and trailering capabilities of a standard F-150. The suspension modifications yielded drops of 1 inch in the front, and 2.5 inches in the rear. The vehicle further modified with 17" aluminum wheels, special Lightning badges, a front air dam, fog lamps, a Lightning-badged intake manifold, power bucket seats with power-adjusted lumbar supports and side bolsters were standard. Production numbered 11,563 First Generation SVT Lightnings from MY1993 - MY1995. Second Generation In 1999, after a three-year hiatus, SVT unveiled a new version of the Lightning. Much like its predecessor, it was based on the F-150 with substantial suspension modifications. Although the Lightning shared its 5.4L V8 with the standard F-150, it now used a supercharger, producing 360 hp (380 after 2001). To handle the extra power, the 4-speed automatic gearbox was borrowed from Ford's V-10 or diesel-powered Super Duty pickups. The rear differential's gear ratio was 3.55:1 for MY1999 and MY2000, and switched to 3.73 from MY2001 on. Both differential gearings were combined with a solid axle. The second-generation Lightning featured 18" wheels, and the recommended tires were Goodyear Eagle F1 295/45ZR-18. The suspension was lowered one inch in the front and two inches in the rear. Stock springs and control arms were retained, and a 31mm solid stabilizer bar was added. In the rear, five-leaf springs were used, and a 23mm solid stabilizer bar was added. Monroe shock absorbers were used from MY1999 - MY2001, and Bilstein shock absorbers were used from MY2002 - MY2004 Other standard features on the SVT Lightning included: * Intercooler for the supercharger * "Engine Super Cooler" system * Transmission cooler * 4-wheel ABS disc brakes * Unique front-end cosmetics * Heavy duty battery * Unique wheels The second generation Lightning was initially offered in just Bright Red, Black, and White paint colors. The 2000 Model Year brought the addition of the Silver color to the lineup. In 2002, True Blue, a very dark blue, was offered, but replaced with a lighter Sonic Blue in 2003. The 2003 Model Year also saw the introduction of the Dark Shadow Gray color. 28,124 Second Generation SVT Lightnings were produced from MY1999 until the vehicle was discontinued in MY2004. Performance Engine: 5.8L Windsor V8 (MY1993-MY1995), 5.4L Triton V8 OHV5.6L Triton V8 SOHC 16-valve (MY1999-MY2004) Supercharger: Eaton Roots M112 (MY1999-MY2004) Horspower: 240 (MY1993-MY1995), 360 (MY1999-MY2000), 380 (MY2001-MY2004) Torque (in lb/ft): 340 (MY1993-MY1995), 440 (MY1999-MY2000), 450 (MY2001-MY2004) Cargo Capacity: 800 lb (MY1999-MY2002), 1,350 lb (MY2003-MY2004) 0-60 Time: 5.2 seconds (MY2001)